Sunsets
by IvyPetry
Summary: Renesmee se forma em medicina. Rosalie ainda sonha em ser mãe. "Há um jeito de vampiros engravidarem mesmo?" Emmett se pergunta, feliz.
1. Prólogo

_**Sunsets**_

Fic sobre Rosalie e Emmett

Crepusculo n é de minha autoria, mas eu queria mt mt mt o Edward pra mim (qm n quer?)

**Prólogo**

Eu abri os olhos novamente. Não acreditava que aquilo poderia ser real. Mas era, eu consegui. Sempre desejei ser mãe, mas aquela maldição que impregnara em mim não me permitia gerar filhos. Emmett nunca pensou nisso realmente, mas ele seria um bom pai, divertido e irresponsável. Eu tinha muita inveja de Edward e Bella. Eles tinham uma filha, que, por sinal, era uma gracinha, e eu cuidara dela desde quando ainda nem era nascida. Mas ela dava mais crédito à Alice, por ser mais exaltada e animada do jeito que era, as duas combinavam muito bem. Renesmee crescera, e eles a amavam e tinham muito orgulho dela. Eu nunca poderia sentir isso, mas agora tudo mudou. Eu segurava com delicadeza aquela pequena criança em meus braços. Era totalmente vampiro, e cresceria até completar 18 anos. Realmente eu tenho que dar crédito à menina, ela fazia milagres... Serei eternamente grata à você que meu deu a oportunidade, a graça e a maior felicidade que já senti antes minha querida sobrinha.

Renesmee, meu anjo.

O impossível se torna possível quando você acredita que seus sonhos se tornarão realidade e um pequeno anjo irá ao encontro de sua vida, mudara a encruzilhada do destino e recompensará com sua fé naquilo que acredita ser fisicamente impossível, mudando para mentalmente possível.


	2. Descobrindo seu universo

_**Sunsets**_

Fic sobre Rosalie e Emmett

Crepusculo n é de minha autoria, mas eu queria mt mt mt o Edward pra mim (qm n quer?)

**Descobrindo seu universo**

- Parebéns Renesmee - parabenizava minha sobrinha. Ela acabara de passar para Harward em medicina, e está de viajem para a África do Sul. Quase que Bella não acredita, eu a olhava, emocionada, com orgulho nos olhos juntamente mesclado com um carinho imedível. Eu a invejava, nossa, como eu a invejava. Mas ela dava valor ao que tinha, pelo menos.

- Obrigada tia Rose - beijou-me o rosto. O calor que vinha de seu corpo era reconfortante. Emmett me olhava adimirado. A cena era mesmo comovente. Eu estava sorrindo. - e fico muito feliz de vê-la sorrindo. Eu sentirei muita falta disso tudo. Mas é só por uns tempos, dois anos no máximo.

- Sabe que pode voltar quando quiser não é? - Carlisle a lembrou, mas ela não deu atenção. Era corajosa. Como eu invejava a Bella.

- Eu sei vovô, mas eu acho que o papai vai querer que eu pelo menos seja alguém na vida. Nada melhor do que salvar animais, mesmo que para nós eles sejam bebida.

- O que não é muito diferente dos humanos já que els comem os animais. - Edward se posicionou na conversa defendendo nossa espécie, mas nós não merecíamos isso certo? Ele olhou para mim com uma tremenda reprovação. _Provamelmente leu meus pensamentos. Idiota. _Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Que perte de vampiros são monstros ele não entendeu? Ele piorou o olhar congelante virado para mim. Ora, a filha dele passou em primeiro lugar numa das melhores faculdades do mundo em medicina, pere de olhar para mim e olhe para ela. Ele obedeceu e, segurando uma caixinha, ele abraçou ela. Tão comovente. Eu tinha uma idéia do que estava naquela caixinha.

A menina, toda feliz, olhou Edward abri-la devagar. Bella, ao seu lado, sorria como se nunca mais fosse vê-la. Credo. Mas talvez não veja. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer na África. Deus, o que eu pensei? Não acredito! É claro que ela ficará bem, ela é uma de nós. Uma Cullen. Os Cullen nunca se rendem a nada. Nós não nos rendemos quando os Volturi nos atacaram, não nos rendemos quando os nômades nos atacaram, e nem quando os recém-nascidos atacaram. As memórias das lutas vinham respectivamente na minha memória. Edward não olhou para mim. Bem, ele deve estar entretido com o momento. Na caixinha havia um anel delicado, com a minha boa visão, logo reconheci o símbolo, o brasão da nossa família. Enquanto Carlisle e Esme explicavam o símbolo Edward colocava o anel em sua mão, em seu dedo. Com a outra mão, Renesmee tocava no medalhão que tinha em seu pescoço. Fora presente de seus pais, desde pequena ela usa aquele medalhão.

- Obrigada, obrigada mesmo papai - Ela abraçou fortemente Edward - mãe - Era a vez de Bella e cada momento foi tão esperançoso para ambas. Bom, é claro que eu acertei o que tinha na caixinha, fui eu mesma que dei a idéia e mandei fazer o anel. Mas alguém agradeceu? Não. Alguém dera crédito á mim? Não. Tomara que Edward tenha escutado isso. Sentei-me no sofá e abracei Emmett, ele sabia o que eu tinha feito. Ao menos eu o tinha ao meu lado. O amor da minha vida. Eternamente juntos.

- Não nos agradeça - Bella tomou a iniciativa depois de Edward apontar a cabeça para mim. Pensem que eu não vi. Pensem. - Foi idéia da Rosalie. Ela achou que você merecia carregar o brasão da família. É que nós não achamos que fosse tão importante para você. Me desculpe querida.

Eu levantei a minha cabeça que estava encostada no ombro de Emmett. Eu não acredito. Eles me deram crédito!! Inédito. Renesmee vinha em direção à mim. Sorria tão graciosamente. Como eu invejava Bella.

- Obrigada tia Rose, eu amei a surpresa. - pegou as malas e saiu com Edward e Bella para o aeroporto, uns amigos africanos do Carlisle iam ajudá-la a se instalar lá. Eu fiquei sem ação, quando ela me abraçou e foi embora. Eu nem se quer me despedi dela. Eu fiquei lá, abraçada ao Emmett, porque todo mundo saiu da sala.

- O que houve Rose, parece tão deprimida - Emmett perguntou sorrindo. Qual era o problema dele, ele sempre sorria. Aquilo me deixava louca por ele, mas eu não vou adimitir. Deixarei ele sofrendo, só um pouquinho.

- Ora, nada que te interesse, mas vamos ao que interessa - virei a cara para olhá-lo sorrir, e aproximei o me rosto o mais perto que pude para comtemplá-lo. - estava pensando em viajar novamente. O que você acha?

- Acho um pouco excitante demais. Não era para ser assim. Mas eu não vou contrariá-la. Para onde você quer ir desta vez? - Seu olhar divertido encontrou o meu.

- Hum... não sei, mas não importa muito o lugar, deste que eu esteja com você. Vamos estar tão ocupados que não prestaremos muita atenção em volta de nós.

Ele riu e eu adorei. Se tem uma coisa que Emmett deve preservar a todo custo é seu bom humor, embora eu não goste muito das piadinhas idiotas que ele e aquele cachorro fedorento e imbecil discutiam sobre loiras. Afinal, quem disse que as loiras são burras? Que retardado disse isso? Aquele ingrato do Jacob Black, se eu não tivesse tanto amor e afeto pela minha família, ele já estaria apodrecendo no cemitério de La Push, se é que existe um. E o Emmett também, se não fosse por mim, ele teria virado comida de urso. Entretanto, ele pedia desculpas sempre que ria daquelas piadas. Mas isso não diminuía nem destruia meu modo de pensar. Quem inventou isso era um... Quer saber? Deixa pra lá. Não me interessa quem fez, sempre penso que ele deve ter se dado muito mal em uma vida amorosa. Provavelmente com uma loira, e pensar isso me anima e me impede de quebrar a cara do Black e fazer careta para Emmett. Do que adianta, ele sempre ri das minhas caretas!!

- Poxa, nem um pouquinho? Eu me decepcionei... Mas que tédio. - Ai, que idiota, como ele ousa... Como, ou melhor porque eu o amo tanto? Por que eu não vivo sem ele? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Ah, o sorriso dele é tão perfeito. Eu cheguei mais perto para beijá-lo, e ele se adiantou e eu o impedi de prosseguir. Ele ia ver só uma coisa. Vou fazê-lo sofrer só um pouquinho. - Qual é o problema Rose?

- Fora que amo um idiota obceno como você? Hum... nada de mais.

- É sério, por que não deixamos as diferenças enquanto estamos juntos? - Ah, era só o que me faltava. Como ele tem coragem?

- É impossível, mas eu não me importo muito - Legal, eu dei muita bandeira. Cheguei mais perto. Perto. Seu sorriso sumia do meu foco. Eu focava agora outra coisa. Focava os momentos prazerosos que teria agora. Desejava agora. Eu o beijei. Nos envolvemos confortavelmente no grande sofá antigo da sala. Era um da coleção de Esme. Ela ficaria muito furiosa se o estragássemos? Com certeza!

_- _Emmett, por que não planejamos esta viajem hein? E, bem, Esme ficará zangada se estragarmos o sofá dela. - Eu lembrei me afastando ofegante.


	3. Segredos

_**Sunsets**_

Fic sobre Rosalie e Emmett

Crepusculo n é de minha autoria, e blá blá blá.

Também n tem fins lucrativos, é apenas para diversão e entretenimento.

Ah, a nessie vai narrar um pouquinho....

**Surpresas**

- Hey, Nessie, o que há com você? – Jake perguntou enquanto arrastava minhas grandes e pesadas malas cheias dos meus brinquedinhos. Certo, meus instrumentos de pesquisa e trabalho, mas para mim, dá no mesmo. É assim que eu me divirto quando não estou presa nos quentes braços do meu lobinho.

- Só pensando. – eu disse vagamente. Havia algo que estava me inquietando. Aliás, o verdadeiro motivo da minha viajem.

- No que? Naquela história que a Bella contou? Sobre o sonho de consumo do labrador? – ele riu da própria piada. No entanto, sabia que era algo sério. Rosie sempre quis ter um filho. Eu nunca escondi que sabia. Mas eu posso ter a chance de dar a ela o que ela quer. Se tenho mesmo essa oportunidade, não irei jogá-la fora.

- É. Sabe o que eu trouxe na mala não? – perguntei enquanto abria a porta do jipe que nos esperava lá. Presente do meu avô. Veio de brinde junto com a casa no meio da savana. Vai ser um período interessante.

- Além daqueles seus troços e das lingeries da Victoria's Secret?

- Ai Jake, você sabe que papai quis matar a Alice por causa disso. Não me lembre até de noite esta bem? – ele concordou com o seu "claro, claro" e eu continuei explicando e ele prosseguia dirigindo aquele jipe. Cara, que carro maneiro. Adorei.

- Harward pode esperar até o verão terminar. Essa viajem é importante. Eu trouxe as amostras do veneno da Rosie e do Em. Acho que para os vampiros, é uma espécie de DNA.

- E você espera construir uma cadeia de genes na base do veneno dos seus tios? Ta, pode até dar certo, mas como vai fazer isso virar um sanguessuga jr.?

- Ah Jake, é pra isso que eu vim não é? Acho que posso arrumar um jeito com uma tribo nativa daqui. Aborígenes que é claro têm dentro de sua cultura a crença em vampiros. Ou pelo menos seres próximos á eles.

Ele estacionou o jipe ao lado de uma pequena e aconchegante cabana feita de toras de madeira. Pegamos meus trambolhos e arrastamos eles até a salinha. Havia um sofá uma lareira e uma estante com livros. Nada de tecnologia a não ser meu notebook. Nem telefone nem televisão. Claro que havia uma boa cozinha, mas nada muito grande ou desnecessário.

Então, Jacob virou-se de repente para a janela e ficou de prontidão, em posição de ataque. Ainda humano. Aí eu senti também. Ouvi um barulho, alto de mais para mim é claro, e significava que seja lá o que fosse, estava se aproximando.

Um cheiro familiar inundou os meus sentidos, cobrindo-me de memórias do meu passado, como o ataque dos Volturi. Será que era um Volturi? Por que estaria ali? Eu não fiz nada. E já tinha a permissão de Aro e Marcus para as minhas pesquisas. O bom e velho Caius com o seu "bom humor" não quis se pronunciar sobre o assunto.

Então era alguém querendo caçar? Mas vampiros odeiam o cheiro do Jake. Ele já devia saber que não havia possíveis vítimas naquele local. Só se ele quisesse me eliminar.

O rosnado de Jacob me puxou dos meus pensamentos para o mundo real. Olhei em volta e não via nada. Até que um vulto apareceu na minha frente. Uma jovens mulher morena com uma calça bege suja, um tênis esporte cinza e uma camiseta marrou onde podia-se ler "Salvem os elefantes selvagens!" em cima de uma imagem de um filhote de elefante agarrado com a mãe. Fofo!

Como eu era burra. Agora tinha me tocado. Haviam dois. Tinha um homem também e se vestia igualmente casual. Os olhos vermelhos brilharam quando me viram e me recordara de onde eu conhecia eles.

- Ben, Tia, como têm passado? – eu cumprimentei eles, seguida de Jake.

- Bem obrigada. Que bom que chegou. Como você está enorme! – Tia sorriu meiga enquanto prendia os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo chique.

- Venha, temos que mostrar o seu centro de pesquisas a você não? – Benjamin nos puxou suavemente para fora da cabana. Ainda era cedo, deviam ser 3 da tarde então não havia problema em explorar a savana um pouquinho certo?

Queria agradecer muito pelos seus comentários, e eu sinto mesmo pela demora. To escrevendo um livro e estudando pro vestibular. Tinha ateh esquecido dessa fic, mas aí olhei o meu e-mail cheio de reviews reclamando da demora. Já providenciei o proximo cap e posto quinta ou sexta feira que vem tah?

Desculpa gente, tava tão atolada. Esse cap n tah MT bom, mas eh so pra explicar o inicio.


End file.
